bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twonjr3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Twonjr3 20:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Its cool No worries man, it happens..No sweat. Your turn btw. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Do you have anything in mind? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) All right that's fine. Hmm...maybe I will introduce someone else as well, I'm not sure on who yet lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Here it is Treasured Defense [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Personally...I think you should have waited to make him stronger over a long stretch of RPs that way you can see him slowly discover the ability, tap into it briefly, and then learn to slowly gain control of it instead of just having instant access to it. But that's just my opinion. You're free to do as you please. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) nm pal. just gettin some stuff done. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Busy? No this is an actual pretty slow day lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) At one point i was replying to like 10 rps at once lol =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks, you aren't bad yourself. lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:52, May 14, 2011 (UT Np, its the truth pal. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yea we can, just we can change their abilities or their histories, only add onto it. If that makes sense. =P Oh! Could you look at Haruki's Zanpakuto an let me know what you think? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) An illusion? Well, the ability isnt the only one he will have. SInce he is supposed to be a newbie of sorts, its the only one that he has knowledge of right now. He will gain more abilities that stem off of the one he has now. As for Shirai's well his zanpakuto is meant to torture the opponent due to his sadistic nature =P But thank you for the compliments. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Three things pal....1) Bringer light so far has only been shown to accelerate someone in mid-air, not instant travel. 2) Just because your characters know where the town is, that doesn't mean that mine will, so your last post makes it so that my characters can't follow. and 3) Make sure you read both Kekyuu and Rozeluxe's zanpakuto abilities. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Shy? hahaha Nah. I'm just kind. lol. Trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side cause I can get pretty vicious =P But yea...you don't suck at RPing, you're just new to it. You'll get better eventually. Trust me..I was even worse when I first started lol. And well my friend randonly sent me that picture an I was gonna use it for Haruki but you have Naruto as your main pic (bleh) so I gave it to you instead. And as for helpful advice? Well....honestly, I think you could probably come up with a better full-bring rather than using stuff from Naruto. Idk...I feel like the nine tailed fox images and such could be something so much better. I don't know what exactly but still..[[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha coolio. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do. They're all on the Gravity Force's Espada page. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would but probably way later as I'm currently trying to build up my Primary main character (Haruki) and go inorder of the Arcs we have. That way things actually get done right instea of random battles all over the place. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) read the above response [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well on't hold your breath on it as it probably wont be for awhile. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hm sure he can join the collective vices, you can have as many as you would like. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm personally, I would think that is the bankai right there. lol For instance, you could have him be a releative of Izuru Kira and therefor have a shikai with a similar ability and then have what you have now as the shikai, but not be able to use it until aftera few RPs, if that sounds good to you then I could help you out =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well if you really want to do it, then well his personality doesn't have to change. You could just have him have a forced soul link with kira and then have his bankai become a stronger version of his Shikai now. And then have the shikai become the opposite of Kira's as in instea of increasing weight, it decreases the weight, efectively making it unable to do as much damage as a feather after being struck by it. Or keep it like Kira's I like Kira's zanpakuto as it is but then aagain, I like I both ideas lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool well if you need help, I'm here. And your post =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm we can continue this RP into the meeting itself but then the process can be another RP as that will mostly be you fighting yourself. If that makes sense. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) alright dude you should change the property templete on all the characters you made so no one will report you for editing your own stuff. Grizzaka 21:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) np man happy to help. Grizzaka 21:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, wanna do another RP? Grizzaka 21:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) oh wait i mean to say an Arc. Grizzaka 22:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) dude, you should put the gf member templete on your profile page. Grizzaka 23:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) dude tommorrow we'll talk about the arc talk to you later. Grizzaka 02:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Username It'd be a lot easier just to click the "E-mail new password" link in the "Log in" box. But whatever. And, like I've said before, post in your section, so you don't interrupt any other conversation. :No problem. Also, go here and make an account with your username for here. Then, contact me on there (my username for it is "AnonymousChair"). I need to ask you something I can't on unless on a chat. So Did you make a chatango account if you did tell me what's your username so i can find you. Grizzaka 21:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) dude did u make a chatango account? Grizzaka 22:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) uh dude is something wrong and remember to post on the message you already did or else it'll get confusing, just click edit on the ones where ur name is and add another message. Grizzaka 23:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) dude what's wrong? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) dude cuz u seem mad at me and dude you have to edit on the respond where ur name is plz. like where I'm doing it. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) wow man, your RP skills are really getting better, I'm really proud man. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) alright, and much better. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 00:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) dude after ur finished with ur fullbringer training wanna RP fullbringer with fullbringer. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) sounds good. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) so u ready to start? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) here ya go. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC)\ dude it's ur post, just press on the go it will send you to the RP. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) .. wow man I am really impressed you've really gotten better at your RP and character making.... Are you sure nothing's wrong? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) alright man but you know it's cool to be doing good but don't forget to give urself a time to relax your work isn't going anywhere and if you ever need to talk to me I'm all ears. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) awesome, also dude you should look up Fala she's not like an expert on fighting. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) dude what is up with you? your not the guy i remember. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) u just seem.... different man I don't know. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I think so man. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) wait a minute dude hold on, just to let you know we cannot show nudity or any sexual actions of any kind sorry man. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) dude, u could atleast try to reply to my message before u edit ur RP's. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: My RPing Um...I have...no idea. I've never RPed with you before, so I honestly cant make that kind of analysis. If you want tips, I can do that, but not what your asking, sorry I couldnt have been more help. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well at the moment, Im into two RPs, and trying to write out and detail a history, which for now is my limit, but I'd be happy to do one once one finishes up. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Man you really have changed bro, I was glad to show u what i know... :( [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude what i mean is when we first met you were a rookie who was trying to figure this out and now look at you: your able to do alot without me helping and i guess in a way I feel sad that your really busy at times to talk like we did when u came on here. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) two: Malla and Chiyoko Etsuko [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Questions You could do that, but you'll get a lot of red links and have to painstakingly connect them to the home wiki. I noticed that someone had already done that and it doesnt really look all that well. They didnt even add any new stuff to it. They just brought it in. I hope that if you do that, you'll add more information to it. Thats only if you want to do that. Otherwise, you can make your own version of Grim. Cheers! :You're very welcome! ::For the most part. Yes. :::Very cool. Lol. =] RE: Zanpakuto Request Nice to meet you too Twonjir - I'd be happy to make a Zanpakuto for you provided you gave me some information about the character in question, as well as what kind of Zanpakuto-type you'd want. Njalm2 17:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll start as soon as possible. and you'll find the end result here on your talk page! Though, will it, or will it not have an included Bankai state? You'll make the Zanpakuto spirit yourself :) Njalm2 18:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am Td5 and I was wondering would you like to rp against MAsanori Kawahiru. As well if you are a Gravity Force member than do you support my rejoining of the group?: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You want to start it I got to do something. As well will you put your support under the Active but not rejoing yet message on the Gravity Force's talk page. Be back in 20 mins.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. And you may want to take a sec and look at the article Philosophy which is a separate type of energy that isn't spirit energy something I created. Masanori can use this energy. As well his zanpakuto is the only one is all of creation that is made of this kind of power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The Zanpakuto Mameshojo (まめ処女, Japanese for Faithful Maiden) In its sealed state, Mameshojo is an ordinary katana of average length, the tsuba is rectangular and the handle is in the color of gray, the sheath is in a similiar color - Mameshojo's only oddity in its sealed state is the fact that it is a few inches thicker than the usual katana for the reason of greater force in swings. *'Shikai: 'Mameshojo's Shikai is activated by the release command "Pledge" (固め, katame): While in its released state the Zanpakuto changes only slightly in appearance, becoming another few inches thicker and substantially longer in length, and thus effectively changing from an ordinary katana to a Nodachi. Shikai Special Ability: ''Mameshojo's primary ability is the regulation of its own weight, shape and size; the blade can be used for many intricate purposes including but not limited to bending in unnatural angles and directions so as to bypass an opponents defenses, increase its weight to great heights in order to deal vast amounts of physical damage, and last but not least - change its shape from a that of a Nodachi to a Daisho or a standard katana. *'Shape Manipulation: Mameshojo can manipulate its shape as well, effectively granting Kami full control over the swords blade - most commonly seen in it bending in unatural angles in order to bypass an opponents defense, to even being used to immobilize an opponent by enwrapping itself around his or her given Zanpakuto, this too benefits from the weight manipulation and if used correctly it can easily be capable of disarming most opponents. *'Weight Manipulation: '''Mameshojo can also freely regulate its own weight, though its worthy of note that that very same weight also applies to its master and he may find himself unable to lift his own Zanpakuto if he is too careless: The manipulation of weight is however not visible on the weapon itself and as such it is a very useful sword for surprise attacks as an opponent rarely gets the chance to adjust his own fighting style to that of Mameshojo's strikes - severely handicapping him or her. *'Form Manipulation: 'Mameshojo has complete control over its size and form, enabling Kami to change it into several well-known sword forms in order to fit the situation at hand - the true strength of the Zanpakuto relies on how quickly Kami can change these things in battle. **'Nodachi Form: 'The Nodachi form is roughly a meter long with a thick blade and a sturdy and solid composition, it is ideal for powerful, heavy strikes but makes the weilders attacks slow and thus easier to avoid. Its primary focus is to take down powerful opponents and break trough armor or barriers. **'Daisho Form: 'The Daisho form allows Kami to attack with great presicision and speed but lacks the sheer damage potential that the Nodachi has, and it has greater trouble with armored opponents and barriers than its heavier counterpart but is essential for quick and cunning combination attacks and techniques. **'Katana Form: 'The katana form is well-suited for defense and parries in that it is light, easy to wield and yet have sufficient sharpness to slice trough most opponents - this state is identical to the sealed state of Mameshojo, and thus it can be used to fool the enemy into thinking the Zanpakuto as being unreleased. *'Kazekekkai '(風決潰, Japanaese for Wind Rupture''): Is Mameshojo's only ranged technique - the technique works by Kami cutting the air infront of him at great speeds, which manifest into a blade of wind that follows the arc of the blade perfectly - the range and power of this technique depends on the form it is used in. With the Nodachi variant being the one whom travels the farthest and inflicts the most grevious injuries, the Daisho variant is the fastest and the one which requires least amounts of energy, being fit to release these wind blades in continous barrages if nessecary. The katana version is the one whom is most easily manuevered, and it is primarily used to restrict an opponents space. Njalm2 21:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ... hey hope ur not too busy to do an RP with me [[User:Grizzaka|'''Grizzaka]] (Talk) 21:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) got anything in mind you've wanted to do? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) sure we can do an RP with him, how bout where he becomes a bounty hunter i got the perfect person for the job. Oh btw some small advice when u add the character's personal profile like his hair color u should really remember to put their Zanpakuto name of their shikai and bankai if they have it. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) My guy Osamu Ryo was the same as he left the Soul-Society but he takes on jobs from anywhere Human or Soul-Society well if u want here's the RP The_Bounty_King [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Um idk actually i mean sure i'm in GF but stuff like that i got in by asking so you would need to ask Raz, Kenji, or Njam from GF [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ur post [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) well i think that's a wrap good work. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 01:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) sure [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 01:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) hey dude ...Man i wanted to ask you something., what if i told you that I wanted you to have My very first character that i ever made in this place. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) to be honest No i don't want to give him away but i mean i've been thinking that how i made him is like a disaister and that someone new and fresh could turn him into something i could never do..... seeing as how i cannot match up with anyone of the senior members of GF. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) who knows maybe giving him away might be better for everyone, no one would have to see how he is now and you could make him into the most powerful ever i mean it's a no brainer yet I can't help myself i mean i made him from nothing and it's not easy giving up up but it's better for the character. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) He'd probably say tell anyone who thinks he isn't strong to shove it and face him, idk man it would just seem much better for you to have him..... I mean your characters are way better than Ray the stuff u were able to do in mins took me months to perfect. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know anymore... I really don't i thought that being here woulld be fun when i started now all it is nothing but hurt and pain I can't beat anyone, i don't have the drive to give up my stuff, and all the times i want to just give my characters power it gets shoved back into my face.... I don't know what to do maybe i should just.. idk i really have no clue. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ...... Dude we haven't been friends but all that's in me is anger, negitivey, darkenss, loneiess, and confusion now tell me again should i really make myself on here? Fine then I guess another evil character can be on me i guess. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) i don't know man but too late already making it. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) here you are though be warned this dude is exactly how i am should i lose my cool Griger [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) not yet, I still have more to do so when you see griger you will know my pain. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Wassup! I've read ur articles and there pretty interesting in their own rights! ^_^ I hope we could work together soon Lone Black Garuga 03:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ if u need any sort of help.... Just ask ok? Lone Black Garuga 03:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ ok.. Ill do my best! Ill post the review in his talk page... hmm.. how about we exchange reviews? can u review Hotaru Kazuko? Really will be appreciated for the his development ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 03:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Next RP Hey pal, for the soul linking RP, it will be between me you and griz (if he's willing to participate.) But to do it I need to know your top 3 favorite bleach shinigami. (excluding Yamamoto and ichigo). [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha aybe I shouldve said top 5, Cause well Gin is dead, Kenpachi doesnt have Shikai, and Izuru w are using for another character, the reasing I;m asking is cause the one that is most workable will be use for the soul linking. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm wel for one I must commen you for listing Rangiku, as most guys wouldn't put that as one of their choics and I was hones;y thinking her or Yumechika for Seikatsu. I mean, He fights for someone else so they all share that in common. If you don't want either of them then I think Ukitake may work. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) lol...you kinda didnt tell me who you wanted =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yea actually I would start it off seeing as you just walked into the shop lol. But awwwww....Jushiro is fine, though its gonna make a bit more complicated to explain. Hmm you sureyou dont want Haineko? That can work wonders pal. But its your choice all the same. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha who doesnt =P But let me make this thing for griz then we'll get started pal. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) AHAHAHAHAHAHA you made my day just now. I was thinking the exact same thing. I mean I got this down already and everyone wants to stick their nose into it. I mean I know its out of good will, but if someone is handling it then they dont need to interfere. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) .... ....hey. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 19:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) so what? ur not gonna talk to me? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) i have to. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) so we start? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) sure i guess, anyway i go after Raz. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC)